


A Home To Return To

by JellyBeanMoth



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeanMoth/pseuds/JellyBeanMoth
Summary: Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades head back “home” to Adrian Tepes where they all have some quiet time and healing to overcome the horrors they've faced.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Time for the Adventure to End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story. I plan on this being a short chapter fic based off the ending of season 3 of Netflix's Castlevania adaptation. This first chapter is fairly short - I hope you enjoy!

This was hell on earth. Well, not literal Hell. Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades had already gotten as close to Hell as they pleased, thank you very much.The forest they were in was much more pleasant than the snapshot of Hell they had seen through the portal. Here the trees were actual trees and not the twisted vestiges of human souls trapped in eternal torment. The river they had crossed a few hours earlier was clear water instead of red blood. Light filtered bright and warming through the canopy and the road was well-worn and well-kept. 

The only thing that ruined the perfect snapshot was well, the imps. Or at least what Trevor assumed were imps. Small, came it big ol’ swarms, and bloody annoying, that’s what they were. Easy to kill, easy to dodge, but they  _ just kept coming _ . He whipped his Morning Star through the air, snapping one imp in half and bludgeoning another while Belnades scorched another two with fireballs. The fight only lasted a few more minutes until the yells and screams of the night creatures died down and the two of them were left in a clearing teaming with the bloody, scorching remains of a dozen imps. 

“Think that’s all of them?” Sypha sighed as she dusted off her dress. Prior to Lindenfeld she would have pumped one fist in the air and demanded he give her a fistbump, but now she just seemed sullen and tired.

“Seeing as we aren’t still being attacked, I’d say that was it,” Trevor said, heading back to the wagon a few paces outside the destruction. Thank god these horses seemed to have develop nerves of steel somewhere along their travels. “You up for a few more hours of traveling, or are you ready to call it a day?” He asked and then let out a grunt as he threw himself up onto the wagon seat, patting the space beside him.

“I could go for a few more hours. Let’s get away from here before the whole place starts to stink.” Sypha pulled herself onto the seat before grabbing the reins and giving a sharp, quick flick. As the wagon set off, Sypha leaned against Trevor and sighed. “I know I said adventuring was fun and all, but I wish we could go a day’s ride without fighting for our lives, you know?”

“Oh I know it,” Trevor grunted, taking the reins from Sypha as she settled more firmly against his shoulder. “Especially since I thought we already cleaned up this swatch of land last time we were here.” 

“Oh, we did. Just the whole portal to hell has gone and messed it all up again.” Sypha waved her arm as she spoke before turning her face into Trevor’s side, muffling her voice. “Stupid, idiot monks.”

“Well, based on the last few towns we’ve passed, I figure we’re only a few days' travel from the castle” Trevor said, reaching his arm around Sypha and subtly shifting so that her chin was no longer digging into his side. “Then we can see about sleeping in one of those nice big beds instead of this old wagon.”  
“Mmmh. And have Alucard cook us one of those lovely meals of his,” murmured Sypha.

“I wonder if there’s any good beer left. None of that wine shit that Alucard likes to drink.”

“I wouldn’t mind either, honestly.” 

“That’s because you have no taste. Clearly beer’s better” said Trevor.

“ _I’m_ the one with no taste? I think your cooking and your drinking would have killed off all your taste buds by now.” Sypha gave him a light shove and a small huff of laughter, before sighing and leaning back against him. “Your cooking is atrocious and you know it.”  
“Hey, I never said I was a great cook.”

“But you thought it.” Sypha poked Trevor. 

“You can’t prove that.” Trevor poked back and got another small bit of laughter from Belnades. He sighed. “Belmont and Belnades. What great adventurers we’ve turned out to be.”

“Excuse me, you mean Belnades and Belmont. And we’ve been on some fine adventures,” Sypha was quick to rebutte, nudging Trevor with her elbow, “Aaand some not so great ones, I’ll admit. We’re just… taking a break, that’s all. Going to visit our friend. The sort of things normal people do.”

“If you say so.” The wagon jolted slightly over a bump in the road. Sypha settled down again as the two of them continued to talk over the clopping hooves of the horses and the creaking of the wagon wheels. 

* * *

Alucard was not doing well. He was alone again with only two corpses as a facade of company that served as ugly reminders at best. The castle wasn’t cold in the hot summer air, but he shivered anyways. It had been days since he went outside and the bread he had been living off of was starting to go stale, but he couldn’t find the will to gather fresh food. 

His nights had been tormented with imagined hands running up and down his sides mixed with phantom pain from the healed scars that criss-crossed his body. He no longer slept in his room. Besides the ruined curtains making him feel exposed to the outside woods, laying in his bed brought no peace or comfort - only memories of things Adrian wished he could forget. 

Instead, he had moved his items to his childhood room. The bed was much smaller than he remembered it, the desk a bit cramped, and toys scattered around, ruined after the battle with his father, but out of all the empty rooms in the castle it felt most at home. He could have taken one of the rooms Belmont or Belnades used, but somehow it felt like intruding and left him more lonely than ever. 

He still had the dolls of his two companions. He didn’t speak aloud to them as often as he used to, but he had left them in the kitchen and periodically made sure that the dust was kept off them. Some late nights when he couldn’t sleep he’d come down to the kitchen and imagine that he could hear the two of them bickering over how tired he looked.

“What would the two of you think of me now?” Adrian sighed, looking at the blank face of Belnades. 

_ I’d say stop moping and get on with life _ . Adrian could practically hear Belmont’s low grumble.  _ Shit happens, but you got to move on _ . 

_ It’s okay to feel bad.  _ There was Sypha’s calming lilt.  _ Take your time, get your bearings. We aren’t going to fault you for having emotions. Even our big bear Belmont, though he won’t admit it. _

Adrian sighed. His internal Sypha was correct, but the imaginary Belmont had a point too. He’d go to sleep, and in the morning would head out and start gathering food like he used to before everything went to shit.

_ For now, sleep. _


	2. Home At Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sypha finally reach the castle, only to be greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

Another morning, another long day spent riding in the bloody wagon. Trevor and Sypha were in the long stretch before reaching the castle where no towns or cities existed - no one had wanted to live near the Belmont hold, even after years since the clan’s destruction. Instead, all there was was untouched forest for a handful of day’s travel. The wagon jostled over more rocks and pits in the dusty road and the sun shone hot on the tan canvas that shaded the two. They had been chatting to pass the time, talking about some of their more enjoyable adventures and blatantly ignoring any talk about their time in Lindenfeld. A long stretch of comfortable silence hung between the two as they listened to the morning songs of the birds thrum through the air.

“I wonder if Alucard will be happy to see us?” Sypha wondered aloud, breaking the stillness between them.

“Don’t know,” said Trevor, “we left him for months just to show up out of the blue and demand food and shelter? Doesn’t seem like very good guests to me.”

“Oh come on, he’s probably missing us! I mean, you seem to think I’m good company”

“Don’t know why I do sometimes.” Trevor sniffed. “Anyway, Alucard is probably fuckin’ lonely, that’s what he is. The man loves to talk and show off all his magic and science, and his only guests go off adventuring for who knows how long?”

“I’m sure he’s just fine. I mean, he spent how long healing after the first fight with his father?”  
“One, I’m pretty sure he was literally asleep for that time and two, just because you’re used to loneliness doesn’t mean it doesn’t get to you.” Trevor sighed.

“Ah, is my big bear opening up? Speaking from experience?” Sypha draped herself across Trevors arm, giving his hand a slight squeeze before resting her head on his shoulder. “All joking aside, I guess both of you’ve lived pretty lonely lives, haven’t you.”

“It’s… not a pleasant existence, I’ll admit. You might not understand, you’ve always had someone to turn to, whether with your clan or me, but loneliness… gets to you, in your head. Makes you think and feel different.” Trevor patted their joined hands before grabbing the reins again. “Don’t tell the bastard, but I feel bad for him. Leaving him, I mean. The poor sot wasn’t in the best condition anyway, with wanting to go and off himself before we gave him something to live for. I can’t imagine that being left alone for months at a time has done him well.”

“Now you’re making me worried.” Sypha said.

“I don’t think anything bad has happened to him, per say, I’m sure he’s fine, just like you said.”

“I guess we’ll just have to see.” 

The silence stretched on again a little less comfortably this time as they contemplated the condition of their friend. 

Eventually as they continued to travel the forest shifted to something more familiar to them as they reached parts they had explored within the reach of the castle. 

“Trevor, we’re almost there!” Sypha exclaimed, lightly hitting his arm in excitement.

“You’ve been saying that for the past couple of bloody hours Sypha.” Trevor said, ending his statement with a big sigh and a small hint of a smile. 

“Oh come on, you’re just as excited as I am,” retorted Belnades. “We get to see Alucard, sleep in a bed, eat fresh food, what isn’t there to be excited about?”

The looming castle front started to appear within the breaks of the trees, the stone gleaming in the sun and growing as breathtaking as ever, even after the fight between Dracula and Alucard has left large swathes damaged.

The two of them rode closer and closer, nearly making the clearing before Trevor yanked on the reins, stopping the horses and the wagon in its tracks.

“What in bloody fucking hell are those?” Trevor nearly yelled, astonished, and pointed. Sypha gasped as she looked.

Neatly framing the castle entrance were two massive stakes, on which what appeared to be the desiccated remains of two corpses had been forced. The bare wood and the white of the pale, delicate nightclothes the corpses were dressed in were sullied with the dark rusty brown of dried blood. The smell of rotting flesh was sickeningly strong even with the slight breeze of summer, making the entrance stuffy and suffocating. The corpses were sickeningly decayed, rotting flesh giving way to pale bone underneath, and both were slit across the neck, dried blood covering their fronts and leaving the gaping remains of what was likely their cause of death.

“What...what could have happened? Is this Alucard’s doing?” Sypha covered her mouth with her hand, before cupping both of her hands to amplify her voice. “Alucard! Alucard!” No response.

“... we should park the wagon, get the horses uncoupled, all of that. Then we talk to Alucard.” Trevor said. 

“What if someone’s hurt Alucard? Or someone else has taken over? Shouldn’t we be more careful?” Syha worried.

“I’m fairly sure this is Alucard’s doing. I recognize that work. It matches dear daddy Dracula. And Alucard is a fine fighter - I doubt anyone could beat him in a fair fight. Or an unfair one at that. Let’s go get ready before we see what sort of Alucard we’ve come back to.”

With that, Belmont whipped the reins and started the wagon along the side of the castle. 

Sypha sighed. “Oh Alucard, what’s happened to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments, feedback, or kudos are greatly appreciated. I almost screamed in joy when I saw my first comment ever, I was that excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking until the end! I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic and is currently not beta'd so apologies for any errors! Any constructive feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
